The disassembly, repair, and/or reassembly of a motor vehicle transmission can be a difficult task, involving numerous complex interrelated components. Typically, one must open the transmission case, collect the transmission fluid liberated therefrom, disassemble the internal components, clean all of the components, replace the defective components, and reassemble the transmission. The transmission fluid or oil is oftentimes dirty and may be hazardous and/or caustic to those coming in frequent contact therewith. If spilled on the shop floor, it creates a slippery condition hazardous to those walking about. Also, this fluid, and the cleaning solvents used may be highly inflammable.
In disassembling, cleaning, repairing, and/or reassembling a vehicle transmission, one must be certain not to misplace any of the numerous components of the transmission. One must also have ready access to a variety of tools and other supplies such as rags, and cleaning solutions. Also, one must be provided with a well lighted work environment. Finally, there has been found a need to provide a transmission work bench that is capable of being easily moved from one place to another within a work shop. Typically however, transmissions and other fluid containing automotive subassemblies are repaired on the floor of the work area or on conventional multi-purpose work benches unsuited for the collection of liberated fluids.